


And the Apple of Discord Makes a Reappearance

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (2014)
Genre: Apple of Discord - Freeform, Ezekiel is very loyal to his friends., the worst version of yourself gets worse over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Apep was in the Library, with complete control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened.   
> Ok so Wat if over time our worst selves get worse and worse as we get better and better because we learn new skills that could easily be used for evil purposes *cough cough physics and engineering for Ezekiel cough cough* He learned physics and engineering in the video game, remember? (Pun completely unintended I swear)   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Apep was in the Library.   
Apep was in the Library, with complete control.   
Basically, Apep was in the Library, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.   
Ezekiel figured if he repeated it enough, he would start to understand and comprehend it.   
The others were trapped, stuck to the wall, and Cassandra had a bruise on her face.   
Ezekiel was being held by two strangers, who were under Apep's control.   
"Hmmm." The god hummed, looking around the room. He picked up the Apple of Discord, smiling as he felt the thrum of chaos inside of it.   
He faced the Librarians.   
"I want one of you to hold this."   
Ezekiel frowned as the others started protesting, and Apep turned to him.   
The god held the Apple out, and Ezekiel hesitantly reached for it.   
He thought he would be unaffected, like the last time he held it.   
He was wrong.   
He gasped a little as he saw purple for a second, then he felt a rage he had only felt once before.   
The henchmen released him as he rolled his neck, studying Apep.   
He glanced at the other Librarians, and at the syringe that was on the table.   
Before Apep burst into the Library, they had made a serum that was supposed to kill the god.   
He caught sight of the bruise on Cassandra's face again, and smirked.   
"Mate," he faced Apep, "you really shouldn't have done that."   
Apep quirked an eyebrow.   
"Why not?"   
His smirk turned deadly.   
"This Apple turns me into the worst version of myself."   
Apep nodded, like he already knew that. He thought he knew what that entailed.   
He didn't.   
"It doesn't change my loyalties."   
Apep frowned in confusion, and Ezekiel used that moment to grab the syringe and stab him in the neck.   
Apep screamed in pain as the serum entered his bloodstream.   
The henchmen dropped to the floor, along with the possessed man, when Apep died.   
The others were released from their places on the wall.   
Ezekiel put the Apple back where it belonged, and faced them.   
"How did you..." Eve started to speak.   
She stopped when Ezekiel moved to check Cassandra's bruise.   
"He hurt my friends." Ezekiel stated, shrugging.   
They left it at that.   
edn


End file.
